Kingdom Hearts - Rising of the Dark Dreamers
by doggywoods
Summary: Hayner, Pence, and Olette goes missing in Twilight Town. Riku, being a keyblade master must save the worlds and Sora and Kairi go along for a ride, going to different worlds, (not all related to Disney), to protect everyone from the new plans of a group of five called the Dark Dreamers. With everyone's favorite characters and maybe Roxas. Its going to be a bumpy ride.
1. Prolodge

**Prologue  
**

* * *

The cool breeze was picking up as the sun was setting over twilight town. Hayner, Pence, and Olette were up high above the ground staring off into the sunset as their feet dangled over the ledge. They could hear the clock ringing 7 times as they licked their sea-salt ice cream. It had been a long day trying to get part time jobs to get ready for their trip to the beach the next day. Quietly enjoying their ice cream , they started to feel cold and came down the central stations clock tower to head back to the usual spot before the go home.

Hayner came down first wearing his usual baggy camo pants, his small grey vest and long black shirt . He ran to the middle of the cobblestone road and folded his hands while taping his foot impatiently for the rest of the gang to come down from the top. "Come on, you guys are so slow." He called as Olette came down the stair case.

"Were coming!" She replied running up towards her friend. Wearing he favorite outfit, yellow capri pants and a orange shirt with three pretty white flower. Her long hair flying in the wind behind her. You could see the joy on her face to be hanging out with friends, after a long hard working day.

"Pence what is taking you so long?" Olette called behind her as a large boy with a pair of jeans, a red and white shirt, awkwardly ran towards the two trying not to lose his footing down the stair case. He got to the middle of the area and he had to put his hands on his knees as he tryed to catch his breath from going down all those stairs.

"Come on Pence, you should be use to going down those stairs by now. We been going there all summer." Olette said trying to get his attention.

"You know she has a point, Pence"

"I'm sorry, I just almost fell, so my heart was racing."

"Ok, come on guys lets head back to the usual spot before we head home." Hayner said as he started walking down the road. The other two followed with their shoes tapping along the stones as they walked. The tall colorful buildings surrounded them as they walked along. Even waving to one of the workers at a garage they helped earlier. Everyone was heading home after a fine hot summer day.

"Can't wait to go tomorrow." said Pence.

"Yeah, we even got enough money, for watermelons this time." Olette said with her hands behind her back.

"Well at least we are going, last summer's homework was crazy. We never got to go." Hayner said still kind of annoyed about how slow they were walking.

They finally saw the gates the are in fount of their hangout and started to head in. Olette could hear the train over head as the walked in to the little corner. Hayner started to move the dark red curtain from the entrance of the building. He was laughing along to a joke Olette had made when he stop in his tracks. Across from them were 5 people dress in long black cloaks. Hayner took a fighting stance knowing the it might be the organization that Kairi was kidnapped from.

Everyone stared at each other, for what seem to be forever. Until the one in the middle started to raise his hand point at the three of them. The other four started to walk towards them. Pence rose for hands up higher, and Hayner went forward to take on one of the people in black. It just caught his hand and put him on the floor. Hayner noticed it was a female and was wearing a green belt but before he could tell anything else, someone throw a cloak over him and throw him into a black bag. Pence and Olette were also put into bags by the others. The three screamed and tried to fight out of the bags but it was one use. The leader opened a black door to the realm of darkness, no one could hear them as they were dragged across the hard floor. One by one they disappeared into the black. The door slightly closed behind them, as the sun finally set on the horizon.

* * *

Please tell me what you think

Next chapter will be posted soon!


	2. On the road again!

_**Chapter 1**_

**'On the road again!'**

* * *

The dawning sun was rising as Sora awaken that morning. He was so happy to be back in his warm cozy bed, in his long missed room. He looked around and grinned when he saw a small boat with dolls of him and Kairi, sailing off. He could remember how it all started, oh so long ago. With the three of them were going to make a raft and sail for new worlds, until the whole islands were lost and he ended up in Traverse Town and made his good friends Donald and goofy.

Sora got to his feet and made a long stretch before changing into his usual clothing. He headed down the stair case and towards the docks were his row boat was. He was starting to untie the strings when Kairi showed up. Running along the beach after her morning walk. "Hey, Sora!" She yelled happily as she jogged over to see him. " Going to the islands"

"Yeah I figured I better go and have a look around. It seems so long since I have been there. It has been the beginning and the end of our long journey right?" Sora said as he finished untieing the knot for the boat. "Want to come with me?" He asked looking up at Kairi. She only nodded and with a slight giggle, her and Sora got into the row boat and headed towards the islands.

The waves moving up and down and the morning breeze, bought everyone back to the old days before everything changed. Kairi being kidnapped and everyone being keyblade wielders. Trying to take down Organization 13 and the trail with yen Sid. They almost did not notice that they were at the dock on the island. Kairi got out and Sora retied the knot, before heading to the cave where Kairi had taken off. "Hurry up Sora!" She cried before entering the hidden cave beside the water fall.

Sora slowly walked along the beach before heading to the waterfall. He had missed his long walks with Riku and Kairi as they use to race and play here all the time. He went up the ledges to beside the water fall, the jar was even there after so long, that they used to collect the cold water for their trip on the raft. Sora went into the dark cave and with his eyes closed walked along the turny path to a large circle area where a large wooden door was and many white pictures that the three of them drew over the years.

Kairi was at one picture in general near the door. Kneeling so quietly with her hand on a picture that looked like herself. "Sora, do you remember when we first came to this place." she said almost in a whisper.

Sora getting down beside her with his hand on her shoulder said " Yes, I do. Me and Riku found the cave."

"Then me and you started to draw, these two are my favourite. After you left I finished it, to remind me that you will always come back for me."

"Thank you, I know..." Sora was interrupted by a huge bang coming from outside with a mix of yelling. Sora and Kairi ran out of the cave to see a large ship outside on the beach. "It's the Gummy ship!" Sora cried as he ran towards it.

"How could you have crashed the ship, Goofy?!" yelled an annoyed, large, white duck wearing a blue vest as he crawled out of the ship.

"But Donald." A voice from inside the ship called back to the duck. Donald kept on getting frustrated. "Donald, I was not the one drive the ship... You were." He replied as the tall creature with a green shirt, black vest and yellow pants got up for the hold and slipped down off the ship.

"I don't care." Cried Donald almost going dark red until he got ran over by a kid named Sora. "Sora get off of me!" He yelled trying to push him off. "Goofy! Help!"

The only thing Goofy could do was laugh as Kairi made it to the group. "So what are you guys doing here?!" Someone yelled from across the beach. Everyone turned to see a tall, young man with long white hair. His white and yellow vest, with his black shirt underneath, walking towards them in his blue jeans. "No one called for a get together."

"It's a letter from the King, he told us to give it to you three, Riku." Goofy replied as he gotten closer to the group. Donald handed Sora the letter, he started to open it.

_Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi_

_There is new trouble over the horizon, we need your help again._

_Please meet me at Yen Sid's Tower, we need to get together._

_Mickey~_

Sora rolled up the letter, and everyone agreed to go and meet Mickey at the Tower. As everyone headed to the Gummy ship, Sora looked back and knew that it would be a while before they come back. With one foot in fount of the other, everyone got into the Gummy Ship and headed up to the Mysterious Tower.

* * *

Off to Yen Sids place!

Thanks for Reading

Please comment


	3. Your Niece?

_**Chapter 2**_

**Your Niece?**

* * *

As the gunny ship started taking off, The whole ship was full from rim to rim, one one could even slid there hand from there side. Riku even made a comment about how there is more room in the Realm of darkness. Sora sighed as he started controlling the ship to leave his home. The ship slowly rose from the ground as Sora had to put the ship in reverse to get out of the hole Donald had made. As they got into space they could see all the beautiful stars shining across, The Gummie ship slowly made its way to the tower where they were to meet mickey. Kairi was so happy to see all the beauty in the sky, since so has only travelling in the realm of darkness.

They slowly made it through the space as the finally cam up towards a piece of land with some trees, and a weird curvy shaped tower. The tower was colourful of blues and greens as they came closer they could see a small round figure with two large round ears. "It's the King!" Sora said as he landed the gunny ship in fount of the tower.

Everyone got out and Riku ran towards the king and gave him a hug just before Donald and Goofy almost jumped on top of him. Sora ran behind them and gave his regards. "Please everyone." Mickey said as Kairi walked over. "We must go and see Yen Sid there is another problem." He had in an orderly voice.

"Ah Sir, what kind of problem?" Kairi asked as everyone followed mickey into the Tower.

The long spiral star case seemed to go on forever as the climbed up towards the main room, it seemed like the were almost running as they went as mickey was in the leave. Mickey started to explain how Yen Sid told him to write a letter to give to Donald and Goofy to give it to Sora, Riku, and Kairi for there help, for the worlds. There has been a new dark force and almost no one knows what is going on.

They got to the top and opened the door to see a large man siting in a chair in fount of a table. The room had a few book cases and was very colourful. On the table was just a small goblet and the man was wearing a blue robe and a long point blue hat. He stared at everyone as they came in. "Thank you everyone for coming." He said as he nodded. Everyone got into a line formation and saluted him before anything continued. "There is something new on the horizon and I fear for the world. After Organization 13 everything seemed to settle down but now something is rising." He said in a deep tone and rose his hand to show a strange creature. The creature was a small blob but had many eyes and had a strange broken heart symbol on its back. "This is lowest level of a Night rider. A Night rider is created when someone dream turns into a nightmare that effects them so much that the power comes to life. They can also be created by a large failure of a person experience. There has never been many of them since it is very uncommon for someone to create them but the population seems to be increasing rapidly." he said as everyone stared at him and the strange creature.

"Sir how could they be made quickly when it is not the often that someone could have such a huge failure?" asked Riku.

Yen Sid looked down before replying "I believe, there is a new group, a group of five calling them selves the Dark Dreamers. I don't know what there plans are but they have kidnapped your friends from Twilight town. Hayner, Pence, and Olette. I do not know where they are, but I believe they are the ones creating the Night riders." Sora could feel himself burning in frustration, Kairi even looked sad about it. "I would like you guys to investigate. Riku, Mickey, and Kairi you three take mickeys old Star Shard." He looked a Mickey. "I believed you have figured it out?"

"I did Master Yen Sid!" King Mickey said smiling.

"Good Sora, Donald, Goofy you will be taking the Gummie ship. Both groups will be investigate these worlds in order to find what is the Dark Dreamers are doing, where these creatures are on a most high. Try to find your friends and don't fall for any tricks." Yen Sid said as he handed them the list of worlds He could hear footsteps coming from behind the wall.

The side door opened as someone came speed walking in "Master Yen Sid, I was wond..." The person stopped as everyone stared at the new arrival. "Ah, sorry I can come back later." The person bowed before turning around.

"Rin, you may come in. Please forgive my niece, she is still young and adventurous." Yen Sid said as he stared at everyone.

"Your niece?" Riku said shocked at the thought. Mickey was also shocked since he has never seen her before in the tower. Rin was wearing long camo pants and a light blue shirt, she only had brown hair to her shoulders.

" Yes, this is Rin, she has been training with Lea the past few months in many fields. I am pleased with her progress for only being 12 year of age. Her best talent in is archery but still needs to work on her magic." He said disappointingly, as he looked at her. The little girl looked down in embarrassment before she left the room. "She is bright, and kind hearted but is still not able to wield the keyblade. I fear that she may never get a chance." his sadden tone. I do feel that her heart might have to be open to something new that is why during your mission, I will being sending Rin and Lea to check on everyone and for your progress on the Dark Dreamers and the Night Riders." Everyone nodded and took a straight pose. "Riku, mickey, Kairi, Sora, Donald, goofy, good luck on your journey that will be all."

They saluted and started walking out of the door. They got to the end of the tower, and everyone just stared at each other. "Well I guess this is so long." Riku said to Sora as he gave him a hand shake.

"It's never so long, we will see each other again." Sora said in satisfaction. Riku grinned before walking towards the king. Kairi ran up to hug Sora and wished him good luck.

"Do you even know how to work that?" Riku asked as the three got close together.

"Sure piece of cake, you just push this button." He said as he pressed it. The star starting vibrating in his hands. "Ah oh. Everyone hold on to me!" he yelled just before a trail of sparkles were where they were standing and the zoomed off to there first world. Sora watched in amazement and walked towards the gummy ship with Donald and goofy.

"Ready to go?" he said as sit in his chair.

"Yes we are." said Donald.

"Off on another adventure!" Yelled Goofy in excitement.

"Alright here we go!" Sora said happily as the left Yen Sid's place to there first world on the list. He steered the ship on course and finally relaxed. Time to save everyone, _again_. He thought as he sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Alright off to the real Adventure

Wonder what the first world will be like?

Please Comment!


End file.
